Naruto: The New Generation
by BlackThorne2129
Summary: Finally, the world is at peace, atleast in the Hidden Leaf Village. Our Heroes have all grown up and gotten married. Years have passed since their generation. But now, it's time for the NEW Generation to shine... their kids. It's rated k  just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The New Generation**

** BlackThorne2129: Howdy! So, this is the new and improved version of my fanfic Naruto: The New generation. Like it promised, I'll work hard to make it more detailed and make the chapters longer. I know it'll be a little rocky but I'll improve. Pinky promise. **

** Please note that I have changed some things like character's names, how they look and stuff like that. It'll still be the plot I had in my head just different. **

** You'll recognize some of the characters from the original version of Naruto. **

** PS.**** I, BlackThorne2129 Do NOT own Naruto, though I wish I did, it's by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**On to the story: **

**Chapter 1**

**Hitomi Inuzuka**

All my life, I've always been the chameleon. Not the tallest, but also not the shortest. Not the skinniest but also not the chubbiest. Not the fastest but not the slow poke. Not the prettiest but also not the ugliest and... Well, you get the point.

Although there are some things about me that I do admit, makes people's heads turn and stare. First are the natural, puppy paw tattoos I've got around my right foot. Yes, they are natural. Then, there's my clumsiness. Like seriously, I probably am the clumsiest person in the whole entire world. Ofcourse, over the years, I've become more coordinated but I'm still a huge klutz. I trip over air or my own feet, I drop things like my hands have been greased and I have a tendency to injure people who are around me, by accident of course. People, even me have doubts about me becoming a shinobi but I'll them them. I'll prove to them and especially to myself that I can become a shinobi despite my clumsiness. Lastly is my voice. I don't mean to brag but I've got a pretty good singing voice. I've always love to sing. I sing in the shower, in my room, whenever. But, I'm afraid to sing in front of a crowd. I have a bit of a case of stage fright. I play the acoustic guitar and I've also written some of my own songs. I keep a songbook which I hid in a secret locked drawer to keep peeping slimes, A.k.a my brothers away.

I'm the daughter of Kiba Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan. Though, unlike most Inuzuka clan members, I don't have those red fang like marks on their cheeks and I don't have a canine partner, but I do have the most adorable puppy ever. His name is Yoshi which means good and respectful. That's true... most of the time. I got Yoshi as a birthday present when I turned 12. He bears a striking resemblance to Bisuke, one of uncle Kakashi's ninja hounds.

Even though my dad is the leader, he usually leaves all his responsibilities to aunt Hana while he goes on missions. My mom, she died during a mission when I was just 3 years old. I don't remember her that well since I was only a toddler but dad would always tell me tons of bed-time stories about her. Speaking of my dad, he then began dating Ino Yamanaka. About a year later, he proposed and the two got married. I admit, I wasn't quite ready to have a new mom since I still miss my real mommy but after a discussion. I guess, I gave them my permission.

Not even 3 months later, step mom became pregnant. With a baby boy. They named him Ken. He and I have the typical brother-sister love-hate relashionship. We truly love each other but express in fighting. There's also my older brother, Kei. While Ken is only my half brother, Kei's my actual real brother. Before my mom died, she had Kei and I.

When I turned seven years old, my parents enrolled me in the academy. There, I met and became friends with my fellow classmates. My bestfriend in the whole entire world, Kaori. She's the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. She's also the twin sister of Kenji Uchiha. My heart flutters whenever I hear or say his name. I guess you can already figure out that I have a crush on my best-friend's brother.

There there's Minato Uzumaki. He's pretty awesome. He resembles his dad more than his mom. He's pretty reckless and loud but he's very kind hearted and loyal. A great combo. Although he can be very dumb and slow. Also, there's Madoka Hyuga. There's only one word to describe her, Beautiful. Long wavy blond hair, pale blue eyes and flawless skin. She's near perfection. She's got the looks and the perfect grades, second best to Kenji. Notice how I said NEAR perfection. Yea, she needs to work on her attitude. Cheery and flirty, mostly to the guys. But to me, she's a, well I can't say the word or I'll get in trouble with my parents. But yea, you get the idea. I guess she started being like that to me because I dumped a bucket of sand on her back in our first year in the academy. She started it though. One recess, while swinging on the swings, she came up behind me and pushed me off. That caused me to lose my two front teeth. I wanted revenge, I had to get revenge.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Aaah. I love taking bubbles bath's. It always relaxes me. Makes me forget about troubles. Add a box of chocolate and the latest issue of my fave magazine and I'm in heaven. As I floated floated there and read through the new summer styles, someone knocked on my bathroom door. "Yea?"

"Honey. it almost 10. Time to get out and get ready for bed. You'll need tons of energy for tomorrow so get as much rest as you can." Mom said.

I sighed. I hate having a bedtime. I should go talk to mom and dad about that. As much as I wanted to read through my magazine, she did have a point. I needed my rest for tomorrow. So, sighing heavily, I pulled the plug, rinsed and got ready for bed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_ Cla-ang! Wake Up! Cla-ang! Wake Up! Cla-ang! Wake-_

Ugh! I hate that stupid alarm clock. Plus, why did I ever choose that stupid tune as my ringer.

I slowly got out of bed and trudged all the way to the window. As part of my normal routine, I would always slide open the curtains, letting the sunshine into the room. mall smile found it's way into my face. I happily skipped to my bathroom to get ready for the day.

I screamed. Standing infront of me was a hideous ogre. Pale face, red, tired looking eyes and hair sticking out in odd places like an overused toilet brush. Super disgusting. This hideous creature was... me.

I hastily stripped out of my pj's and under garments. I hopped in the shower and turned the water on full blast. Ahhh, I love taking showers. The warm water pitter-patting against my skin calms me down while the fruity smell of my shampoo fully awakens me.

As I got out, I wrapped a fluffy towel around myself to keep me warm. The steam from the water had fogged up the mirror. I grabbed my iPod from my table and plugged it into the speaker. This was my morning routine. After showering and before getting ready, I would put on some music to uplift my mood.

I sang along to the songs while I blow dried my hair. Since my hair is long and medium thick, it takes a while to dry it out. Like fifteen to twenty minutes. My hair is naturally wavy so I didn't have to straightened it or curl it, I just leave it as it is. As for my bangs, I had to straighten them. If I didn't, he would poof up and frizz out.

I changed into my usual day-to-day outfit. A pale pink, off the shoulders mini dress with a black belt wrapped around the my waste. Underneath, I wear black spandex shorts, black and white striped socks paired with black knee high boots. I carefully placed the black and yellow puff ball hair accessory which I normally wore, even as a child. One pair for each side of my head.

I stared at my image in the full length mirror. Almost perfect, it just needs one last touch. Which I will be getting today. Count on it. I gave my long blond hair a quick fluff, spritz on my vanilla scented perfume and skipped downstairs for breakfast.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The rest of the family were already eating breakfast and watching morning cartoons. Kei, my 7 year old brother shoved a forkful of fluffy pancakes into his mouth. Syrup was dripping down his mouth which he wiped away using the back of his hand. Could he atleast be civil enough to use a napkin. Boys, such a gross species.

I took my usual seat next to the little booger. "Morning Honey." Mom placed a plate filled with fluffy hot pancakes infront of me. My stomach grumbled just looking at it. "Morning." I replied as I drowned the pancakes in sweet syrup. I stuffed a forkful into my mouth. Yummy!

"So kiddo, excited?" Dad asked as he flipped through TV channels. Finally, he settled on Scooby Doo.

I nodded my head. I looked around the table. "Where's Kei?"

Mom took her plate to the sink. "He had to leave early for a mission." she replied.

I smiled. That's my brother. At only fifteen, he was already a jounin.

Dad stood up. "I better get going to. Naruto called me in for a meeting." He gave mom and I a quick peck on the cheek and ruffled Ken's hair. "Later." Dad put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. In came running his partner, Akamaru. Dad hoped in his back before Akamaru went speeding off.

After breakfast, I headed upstairs to brush my teeth. My canines were a bit sharper than most people since I am part of the Inuzuka clan. Once, when we were little toddlers, I accidentally bit Kei's arm which started bleeding because of how sharp my teeth were. I swiped on some lipgloss, grabbed some money just in case and headed out the door.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Over the years, The Ninja Academy has been rebuild and re-modelled. Dad told me stories about how when he was in his teens, a powerful enemy had invaded the village and destroyed everything. He left the village in rubbles. It took years for everyone to rebuild the Village. Since they re-build everything, the engineer and workers decided to make The Academy looks even bigger than before and more modern.

Iruka-sensei's class is already buzzing. Everyone was excited. Nervous, also. Even me. I walked towards my usual seat near the front. On my way there, I passed Madoka. Surrounded by her wannabee friends. Her eyes caught mine. As usual, she shot me that 'I'm more superior' smile and as usual, I just ignored her.

Kenji and Kaori were already at our seat. Girls were surrounding Kenji and judging by the annoyed look on his face, I don't think he enjoys all the attention. "Hey Hey!" Kaori smiled once I got seated. Kenji greeted me with a nod and a sly smile. I swear, I felt like my heart melt when that happened. "Hey." I smiled.

We didn't get to say much since Iruka-sensei came walking in. He stride towards the centre of the room with a proud smile on his face and carrying a stack of papers. "Alright. Who's ready for the graduation exam?"

[][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Students quickly took their seats. I looked around. Minato's looked more excited than a kid on Christmas morning.

"How well you do on this exam will determine your chances of becoming a full fledge shinobi. This is how the exam will go. The class will be spitted into two groups. One group will stay here with me to take the written part of the exam first while the other group is to proceed to the field for the physical part of the exam. Now, will all the boys head out to the field. You guys will begin with the physical part of the exam. The girls, give yourself some space. You guys will start with the written part." Iruka-sensei finished with a smile.

While the boys proceeded out, I moved two rows away from Kaori. We needed space. Iruka-sensei started handing out the test papers. "You guys will have an hour to complete this test. Take your time and read over the questions carefully. If you finish early, it won't hurt to check over your answers. Also, remember, there is no cheating on this test. If you even attempt to cheat, I will know." Iruka-sensei looked at all of us remaining girls as if he was challenging us try and prove him wrong.

He glanced at the clock, "and you may begin."

I grabbed my pencil, flipped over my test and began.

45 minutes into the test, I was done. I took some time to double check before handing it in. Kaori was already finished and was playing with a strand of her bubblegum colored hair. Figures that she would already be finished. Tests, especially written ones were Kaori's strong points.

"Time's up!" Iruka-sensei announced. The boys were already starting to make their way in. "Alright, switch. Girls, head to the field, your instructor will meet you there."

Standing on the grass field was our instructor. A beautiful lady, not even in her twenties. Probably a couple years older than my brother. Long beautiful, blond hair and calculating green eyes. Us girls gathered around her. "Hello ladies." she smiled, showing off pearly white teeth. "My name is Akira and welcome to the physical part of the exam. See over there?" she pointed her fingers towards the field. "I've build an obstacle course. Fir this part of the exam, you have to prove and show me how fast you can escape and dodge enemy attacks and save the captured puppy before it's too late."

Akira-sensei glanced over us, excited showing in her eyes. I smiled. Perfect. I wasn't the best at taijutsu,actually I was the worst, but but thanks to my Inuzuka blood, I was great with speed.

"You will be called individually. The rest of you can just hang out and wait. Got it?" Akira-sensei asked. We all nodded our head. "Awesome. First up, Kaori Uchiha."

Kaori and I locked eyes. Onyx with Amber. Kaori looked nervous. Sure she's good with tests and has an IQ higher than most kids but when it comes to taijutsu, she can be a klutz. But don't let that fool you. She once send Minato flying to the wall using her bare firsts. "You'll do great." I smiled. Kaori returned the smile, "Thanks." She then followed Akira to the obstacle course.

To pass time, I hopped on one of the swings. The swings were my favourite part of the playground. Kaori and I would hop on on our stomachs and pretend we were flying when we were little. We called them the magical seats.

Akira-sensei came back. She looked down on her clipboard. "Next up... Hitomi Inuzuka."

I jumped off the swings and followed Akira to the obstacle course.

The obstacle course didn't look that complicated. A few balance beams, some swinging ropes and one of those wobbly walk way thingies. " You will have two minutes to complete this course. If you can't, then the poor puppy will be in trouble. Ready?" in her hand was a timer, I nodded. "and... start!"

I took off running. I jumped on to one of the balance beams. I put my hands out to balance me. Suddenly, a barrage of Kunai knifes came at me. I was in trouble. I didn't bring any weapons today. I quickly caught one of the whizzing Kunai Knives and used it to block the others. Kunai still in hand, I jumped on to the wobbly plank. Another barrage of weapons came at me. This time, it was shurikens. I jumped and dodged, nearly falling off. Next was a wall which I think we're suppose to jump over. I ran faster to build up speed. I chose this moment to jump. While in mid-air, I flipped myself over. Yes, I got through. Without stopping, I took of running again. There were those training dummies which I had to fight my way through. I only had 15 seconds remaining. There, hanging by a rope was the puppy. A stuffed one though. Jumping up, I flipped myself, grabbed the puppy and shoulder rolled to the ground. I had about 4 seconds left. "Nice job." Akira smiled at me. I handed her the puppy. Akira-sensei went around and fastened the puppy to it's spot again. I then followed her back to the playground.

"Next up, Madoka Hyuga."

Madoka gracefully stood up and followed Akira to the obstacle course. We passed each other. Madoka threw me one of her 'smiles.'

About a minute later, Madoka came sauntering back. No way. I felt a pang of envy and jealousy. I tried not to let it get to me but I couldn't. No way could she finish that quickly. To get to her friends, Madoka had to pass Kaori and I. I was hoping she would just ignore us but she didn't. "That was easy, wasn't it, Hitomi?" Madoka smirked. I just ignored her. Sensing that I wasn't going to reply, Madoka giggled and continued towards her loser friends.

We waited while everyone took their turn. Finally, Akira-sensei came back with the last girl. "Okay. The physical part of the exam is finished. Time to head back to your class." Akira-sensei smiled at us once more before she poofed away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Congratulations. You all just finished the graduation exam. While we tale up your scores, you guys may have some free time." Iruka-sensei headed to the other room.

Not many talked. Everyone just waited.

Finally, Iruka-sensei came back. "I guess I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Time to find out whether you passed of failed. I will call you up individually to the next room. First up, Minato Uzumaki."

Minato excitedly stood up and ran to the other room. A few minutes later, he burst in, a Hidden Leaf Headband in his hand. I smiled. Minato walked back to his seat, high fiving friends along the way, congratulating him for passing.

Iruka-sensei poked his head into the room. "Next up, Kaori Uchiha."

Kaori squeezed my hand before she stood up and proceeded into the next room.

Later one, Kaori came back in, empty handed. Oh No. She slowly made her way back into her seat. "Kaori, you okay?" I tried to hug her but she held up her hand, head hanging low. "Psych!" Kaori laughed, pulling out her other arm from behind, a Leaf Headband in her hand. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, Kenji Uchiha, you're up."

Kenji slowly stood up and followed Iruka-sensei to the other room.

Not even a minute later, he came back. A Leaf headband in his hands and a smirk on his grazing his mouth. Girls immediately began swooning and congratulating him. Kenji ignored the screaming fans and took his seat beside his bestfriend, Minato. The two guys did their whole guy, handshake thing. I glanced at them. Kenji caught my eye and gave me a heart melting smile, which I returned.

"Hitomi, your up."

This is it. My turn. Nervously, I followed Iruka-sensei to the other room. I closed the door behind me. On the table, were a bunch of Leaf Headband. I stood there, waiting. "Hitomi, you were awesome on the written part of the exam," Iruka-sensei said. I smiled. "but you had some trouble on the obstacle course." My smile began to fade.

It was quiet for a while. I already knew what was coming next. I just couldn't bear to hear it. "Why so quiet? You passed." Iruka-sensei laughed. What? I passed. His arm was outstretched, a Leaf Headband in his hand. I slowly took the Headband. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you!" I jumped and hugged my sensei. Iruka-sensei laughed. "Alright, alright. Time to get off."

I followed sensei back into the room. As he called for the next student, think it was Madoka, I proceeded back to my seat.

Kaori screamed in glee and jumped up to high five me. "Yes! We both passed." I laughed along with her. My worries were over. I passed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After class, the four of us, Kaori, Kenji, Minato and I headed to the Hokage tower were our parents probably were.

We didn't even bother to knock. We just barged in. We couldn't wait to tell.

Good thing they weren't busy. Lord Hokage and our parents were just lounging around. Uncle Naruto jumped a little when the door banged open. "Dad! Guess What?" Minato run up to his father and held showed his the Headband. Uncle Naruto smiled. "Way to go son!"

Kaori and Kenji were also showing their parents. Aunt Sakura laughed and hugged Kaori while Uncle Sasuke proudly smiled and ruffled Kenji's hair.

Before I even got a chance to say something, Dad had scooped me into a hug, swinging me around. I couldn't help but laugh. I showed dad the headband and he helped me tie it around my head, like a real headband.

"We have to celebrate. Party tonight at our place. We'll also invite the others." Uncle Naruto announced, knocking over some document off his desk, which he didn't care.

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As promised, Uncle Naruto had invited all our other friends and their parents. Mostly who showed up was already part of his friend circle.

Unlike the other past Hokage's, Uncle Naruto doesn't live in the Hokage tower. Shortly after getting married, Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata bought a house. It was near enough to the Hokage Tower but it was big. It was big enough for two famillies.

While the parents partied downstairs, they sent us upstairs for our own party. Although it wasn't lively as it was downstairs.

Madoka had gathered everyone for a game. Everyone formed a circle around her. She giggled, "We are going to play... 7 minutes in heaven!"

Some cheered while some groaned. I just stayed quiet. Madoka had us sign our names on slips of paper which we dropped into one of Minato's hats. One for girls, one for guys.

"First up are-" Madoka pulled two pieces of paper from each of the hats. "- Michiko and Satoshi!"

Michiko, a friends of mine crossed her arms over her chest. "No way!" I couldn't help but laugh at their expression. "You have to!" Madoka laughed. With the help of Minato, Madoka finally got those two into 'heaven', which was just the broom closet.

7 minutes later...

"Times up! Come on out you two!"

Michiko came out fuming while Satoshi just shrugged and took a seat on the carpeted floor. I doubt something happened.

"Next up are... Hitomi and Kenji." I noticed Madoka frowned. Ha! That- wait what!

Kenji just shrugged and headed to the closet. I gave Kaori a 'please get out of this mess' look but she just smiled in a 'you're on your own' way.

"No way!" I crossed my arms across my chest. Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and carried me towards the closet. "No Minato! Let me go!" I struggled to get free but Minato just laughed and tightened his grip on me. Minato set me down on the ground and before I could have a chance to get away, he closed the door and apparently clocked it with something since I couldn't open it.

Giving up, I sighed and took a seat beside Kenji. I couldn't really move anywhere since the closet was tiny.

The past 6 minutes was pure agony. Kenji kept glancing at his watch. He wanted this to be over, so did I but I couldn't help feeling hurt. 6 minutes and nothing happened. It was just pure silent. Whatever. One more minute and we'll be free.

Kenji stood up. I followed his lead. 15 seconds left. I turned to look at him. Whoa. Didn't notice that we was only about an inch away. Still, I made no move to step back. Not like I could though.

His lips pressed into mine. His lips were soft while his breath tasted like root bear. His hand curled around my neck. I could push him away but I didn't. I didn't want to. I just replied and kissed him back. I counted the seconds we kissed. 1,2,3,4...

Our kiss was interrupted by the witch calling us back in. Kenji pulled away. I stared at him. He smirked, "Don't ever say that nothing happened." He opened the door and walked back in to join the party. I stood their for a moment. Trying to calm myself down. 12 seconds. The kiss lasted 12 seconds. I smiled to myself. That was the best 12 seconds of my life.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

We played a few more round and switched to other games. Most of them organized by Minato and Madoka. Finally, at about 10 o'clock, the party ended.

Families started to make their way out. Uncle Naruto looked tipsy and was stumbling around before he collapsed on the couch. Everyone laughed while aunt Hinata blushed on her husband's actions.

After saying our goodbye's, my family and I headed home. "Say dad, what happened to Uncle Naruto?" Ken asked.

Mom and Dad laughed, "He got wasted?" Dad answered. Ken cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What's wasted?" Oh, this should be good. Mom and Dad shared a look. "Um, wasted is a major hankering for icecream." Mom answered. I laughed. Nice one mom.

"Sweet! Then I totally want to get wasted!" Ken said excitedly. Dad shook his head, "no you don't." He scooped him up and carried him upstairs to get ready for bed.

I copied their actions and headed to my bedroom. I proceeded with my night time routine. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, changed into my pj's, which consists of a camisole top and boy shorts. I climbed into my comfy bed. Man, what a day. I became a genin and just shared my first kiss with Kenji, the love of my life. My lips still felt tingly from our 12 second kiss.

I can't wait until our orientation in 3 days. I flicked the lights off and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

** BlackThorne2129 here! Hello Hello. Welcome to the second chapter of Naruto: The Next Generation. Before we get to the chapter, thoughts on the last chapter? You can just leave a review. If you have any concerns on my writing abilities, things that confuse you that you want to clean up, or any suggestions for future chapters, just send me a message or leave one on the review section. **

** How do you like that little scene between Hitomi's parents and Ken. "Wasted is a hankering for ice cream" Ha! Ha! If you don't already know, that funny scene was inspired by the movie _Grown Ups_**_. _**Super funny movie, I highly recommend that you watch it. **

** Also, on the previous chapter, I forgot the disclaimer. Whoopsie :/**

** Well anyway, Naruto does NOT belong to me. It belongs to, Masashi Kishimoto. **

** Hugs and Kisses 3, BlackThorne2129 :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Hitomi Inuzuka**

I woke up to find my big brother smiling down on me. I gasped and immediately jumped up to hug him, bring him down. "Ouch, easy there sis." Kei laughed. I smiled, "sorry." I released him.

Kei ran a hand through his blond hair. "It's okay. Hey, dad told me that you passed the test! Let's see the Headband."

I ran to my vanity and pulled open the drawer. Rummaging through make-up and face masks, I finally found it. I proudly showed my brother the headband. "Here it is!"

Kei smiled. "Awesome. Wear it proudly."

I set the Leaf Headband down on the table. "So, what time did you come back?" I asked. Kei had left for a mission on the day of the graduation exam and it has been 3 days since. "An hour ago and man am I tired." He yawned. I laughed, "Well then, go to bed. I think you've earned some rest." He does look tired. He's usual spiky blond hair looked flat and his green eyes looked tired complete with dark, bruise like bang under them. "I will. Hey, isn't today your orientation?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Well, you can tell me all about that tonight." He yawned again before walking out the room and across the hall to his own bedroom.

Once he left, I grabbed my iPod and plugged it in. Normally, I listen to music after a shower but I decided to switch things up today. As dance worthy music filled the room, I stripped out of my pj's and underwear then hopped in the shower.

Since I had spent too much time getting my hair done, I had to rush. I quickly changed into my normal outfit, spritz on perfume, glossed my lips then raced downstairs, grabbed a banana from the fruit basket then ran all the way to the academy.

Thankfully, I made it just in time with 5 or 10 minutes to spare. I dumped the banana peel into the waste basket than walked to my seat. All the students who passed were already here. All wearing their Leaf Headbands. I almost forgot mine too this morning but thankfully, my mom had tossed it to me as I raced out the door. Now, it was tied around my head like a hairband.

Kaori and Kenji weren't here yet . Below them sat Minato who was ready to burst with excitement. I decided to sit with him today. "Hey!" I smiled. Minato turned to look at me. "Oh, hey Hitomi!" He smiled, showing his dimples.

The doors suddenly slammed open. In stumbled Kaori and Michiko, panting heavily. No doubt those two were having one of their many competition. Mom and aunt Sakura had laughed when they saw how those two behave around each other. When I asked why, they explained that that's how they were when they were our age. I didn't really believe them. Mom and aunt Sakura were like sisters.

"Ha! Looks like I win again Kaori." Michiko panted as she tried to catch her breathe. Kaori scoffed, "Please, Give it up!"

While the two continued to bicker over who won, Kenji sighed and grabbed Kaori's elbows, pulling her towards their seats. While on their way here, Madoka tried and failed to flirt with Kenji but was bluntly rejected. I laughed to myself.

"Hey guys." I smiled as they took their seats. Kaori was grumbling to herself about chopping off Michiko's hair. I giggled. Kenji smirked at his sister and glanced at me. My thoughts went back to that night when we kissed. I felt my face getting hot and glanced at Kaori again. Kenji smirked again, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

Kaori finally stopped grumbling just in time to witness my blushing and Kenji smirking. "Awww, aren't you guys cute." She giggled to herself which only made me blush a deeper shade of red.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Iruka-sensei stood in front of the class with a proud smile. "Well class, as off today you are all ninjas. To get to this level, you guys faced many hard obstacles. But, let me tell you, this is nothing. What comes next is more dangerous and difficult. Now, you are only Genin which are first level ninjas. All the genins will be put into 3 man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jounin, which is ofcourse an elite ninja."

What? A 3 man squad. I glanced over at Madoka who did the same. Both of us with the same question. Who will end up in Kenji's group?

"I don't know." I replied. Please, like she'll have a chance but just in case, crossed my fingers and toes for luck.

Iruka-sensei went back to explaining. "We wanted each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."

I patiently waited for my name to be called. After 6 teams were assigned, I still haven't

"Team 7: Chohi Akimichi, Michiko Nara and Ken Aburame."

"Team 10: Madoka Hyuga, Ryo and Kaori Uchiha"

HA! I glanced at Madoka. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Great." Kaori mumbled. Her I felt bad for. I mean, being on the same team as the witch. Poor Kaori.

"Team 12: Hitomi Inuzuka," That got my attention, "Minato Uzumaki," I smiled and so did my he, "and Kenji Uchiha." I felt like jumping up and down in excitement.

YES! By now, Madoka was fuming. Burning me with her eyes. I just smiled.

Minato slung his shoulders around my shoulders, pulling me in for a side hug. " How excited are you to be in the same team with an awesome ninja like me?" He smiled. Yea right, Minato. I laughed, "very." Minato pulled back and high fived his worst enemy and best friend. "No fair." Kaori whined, "I want to be with you guys. Instead I got stuck with the wicked witch."

"Those are all the squads." Iruka-sensei said, "After lunch, meet back here to meet your new Jounin teachers, but until then, class dismissed."

Students started to get up and leave. Madoka, not surrounded by her friends came strutting to our desk. She smiled sweetly at Kenji. That smile was so fake. " It's sad that we didn't end up on the same team, isn't it Kenji?" she asked. She twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her finger. She glanced at Kenji, waiting for his answer. Kenji looked like he didn't know what to say back. Finally, he settled with a weak 'sure.' Madoka giggled, "Glad to know you feel the same way. I'll see you later then." she gave Kenji a wink before walking away to catch up with her friends. The bridge of Kenji's nose was turning a tint of pink. Wait, Does he like Madoka?

I felt someone pulling my arm, "Let's go." Kaori said. I silently stood up and followed her, the question still in my head.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kaori and I decided to have lunch at a local cafe. Vanilla milkshake and fries for me and A strawberry smoothie and club sandwich for Kaori. All throughout lunch, Kaori kept ranting on and on about how stupid and unfair it was that they stuck her with Madoka. Personally, I was glad that she ended up on her team instead of Kenji. Ofcourse, I wouldn't tell her that or she'll stab me with her fork.

After lunch, Kaori and I made our way back to the academy.

Time to meet our new sensei.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Where the heck is our sensei?" Minato asked. He was getting impatient, and so was I. We've waited. How long? For 2 hours now. I was ready to explode.

I sighed, pulling my anger in. "Would you relax."

Minato crossed his arms over his chest, "Why should I? Everyone else has already met their sensei and took of on some adventure. Also, Iruka-sensei left."

He has a point. I wonder what was taking our sensei too long?

"What are you doing?" I asked as Minato jammed an eraser between the door. He laughed. "This is what they get for being late. Opens the door and surprise!"

Kenji scoffed, "Minato, our sensei is a jounin. Like they'll ever fall for a trick like that."

"Kenji's right." I nodded my head, though I hoped that this trick works. Revenge for being late.

The door began sliding open. Finally our sensei is he- oh no, the eraser!

The eraser fell down, into someone's... hand. "Darn" Minato grumbled.

In came our sensei. Long, silky violet hair with matching eyes. Unlike most chuniin or jounin, she wasn't wearing a Leaf vest. Instead, she wore a light green, zip up jacket with the symbols stitched on the back. She wore a black mini skirt with black spandex shorts underneath and black, knee high boots, simillar to mine. Her Leaf Headband tied around her neck. She doesn't look that old. Probably a couple years older than my brother.

The blonde beauty smiled tossed the eraser to Minato which he caught. "Really kid, you thought I would fall for that." she laughed, "come on, I could have come up with much better tricks as revenge for a late sensei."

So she does know that he's late and that we wanted revenge.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The four of us now sat, drinks it hand, at the rooftop of the academy. As an apology, the late sensei had bought each of us a frappuccino from a nearby cafe. Even though I was still ticked at her for being late and making us wait how long, I gladly accepted the offer. Same with Minato and Kenji.

"Alrighty then, time for introductions! Who wants to go first?" The amethyst beauty infront of u smiled. Not in a grown up kind of way though. It was more teenage-gy. She eyed each of us, prompting for someone to start.

"Well, what should we say?" I asked.

The sensei smiled, happy that someone spoke up. "You know, things you like and things you hate. Some of your hobbies, dreams for the future. Come on, open up! I want to get to know you guys."

None of us made a sound. Man, this girl is way to perky. Giving up, the sensei sighed. But then went back to her original happy self, "Okay then, I'll start!" she cleared her throat. "Well, my name is Kasumi Shimizu. I recently just turned 16 years old. Some things I like are swimming and hanging out with my friends. Things I hate are spicy foods and bad hair days. Some of my hobbies are collecting perfumes and designing dresses. One of my dream is to open my own clothing boutique someday!" she finished with a big smile.

Wow, this girl doesn't really sound like a shinobi, she sounds more like a regular teenager. Someone who's biggest fear is are not having a date on Friday night and will break is someone stole her favourite pair of heels. Even so, I do relate to her in some ways.

"So, who wants to go next?" Kasumi-sensei eyed the three of us, "How about you?" she pointed her finger to Kenji, "you're up."

"My name is Kenji Uchiha. I'm not really a big fan on a lot of things but I do like training and strengthening my skills. My hobby is training with my dad and my dream is to earn the sharingan and become a head ANBU just like my dad."

Kasumi-sensei nodded her head, "next."

"The name's Minato Uzumaki! I really like eating ramen, especially with my dad since we'd always have a who-can-eat-the-most food competition. I also like training and practising, beating things senseless. I really hate it when my dad tries to steal my food and my dream for the future is to become the greatest ninja this village has ever seen!" Minato finished with a pose. Man, he's energetic.

Kasumi-sensei giggled and clapped her hands, "awesome. Last but not the least." her amethyst eyes focused on me. Guess it was my turn.

"My name is Hitomi Inuzuka. Things I like are walking my dog, Yoshi, shopping with my friends and hitting up the spa with my mom. I really hate it when people abuse animals. My hobbies are photography and making photo collages by cutting pictures out of magazines. My dream for the future is..." I tried my brain for something, "... I guess I haven't figured that out yet." I shrugged.

Kasumi-sensei smiled, "Great! You are all unique and special in your own way. I like that. We will have our first mission tomorrow."

"Really? What kind of mission are we going to have?" Minato asked.

"It's gonna be task that the 4 of us will do together. A survival exercise to be more precise." Kasumi-sensei replied.

What? "Wait a second. A survival exercise? We already did this stuff at the academy." I asked.

Kasumi-sensei chuckled, but not in her happy-go-lucky way, more like a 'is this girl doubting me or something way.' "Not likely. This particular exercise it way different from the one who guy did during your time in the academy."

"Why? What's so special about this exercise?" Kenji asked.

Kasumi-sensei grinned evilly, "are you sure you guy wanna know?"

None of u faltered in the change of her tone. Kasumi-sensei cocked her head to the side, "Fine. I'll tell you. Out of the 23 from your class, only 9 will actually be selected to and become genins. The others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy."

Kasumi-sensei laughed at our facial expressions. I'm betting it was like a mix of shock, anger, and confusion since that was what I was feeling right now.

"What the heck?" Minato exploded, "Well then, what was that graduation exam for then?"

Kasumi-sensei glanced at her neon yellow painted nails, "Oh that? That was just to select candidates who might become genin." she locked eyes with eyes, "That's how it goes. I'll be the one to decide whether you pass or fail. Meet me tomorrow by the training grounds, 6 a.m. Sharp. Also, bring your ninja gear. I suggest you guys get as much rest as you can. It'll be tough, I can tell you that. Also, I'd eat a light breakfast if I were you. Wouldn't want to see anyone puking." Kasumi-sensei poofed away, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

The mood instantly changed. I could feel it. 'Well, no way was I gonna be weeded out. I worked super hard to get here.'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When I got home, I found a note taped to my pillow.

Hitomi,

Sorry sis, got called on another mission again. Don't know when I'll be back. About a week or two. You can tell me all your adventures when I get back. Good Luck.

Kei

I sighed and placed the note on my desk. I got home pretty late. After our meeting, I had to help out at the flower shop.

After dinner, I ran upstairs to take a quick shower to save time in the morning, blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, changed into my pj's, ran back downstairs to kiss my parents goodnight, up back to my bedroom and was in bed by 9 p.m.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I had set off my alarm clock to ring at 4:30. When it did, I shot out of bed and fell face first into the ground. What a great way to start the day.

Ofcourse it was still dark outside. This time, I didn't even bother to put on some music. I was too tired and still sleepy. Plus, if I did, Ken would come barging in yelling at me to keep it down. So I got ready and changed in complete silence. Only the sounds of the water tap running and foot steps were heard.

By about 5:15, I was downstairs, ready to eat breakfast. Remembering what Kasumi-sensei said, I kept it light. A piece of toast and a banana. Gulped it down with a glass of orange juice. After brushing my teeth, I spritz on some perfume, grabbed my bag-pack filled with gear I think I might need and out door, on my way to the training field.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

By the time I got to the training grounds, Kenji and Minato were already there. Minato looked sleepy, actually scratch that, he is sleeping. Kenji also looked tired. None of us were used to waking up this early.

No words were spoken as we waited for Kasumi-sensei. Only yawns here and there. We waited for hours. At 8:30, the silhouette of someone came into view. Tall, curvacious and happens to be skipping. The 3 of us stood up. Finally, Kasumi-sensei is here.

"Hi guys!" Kasumi-sensei smiled. No one returned the happy vibe. "You're late!" Minato exploded. Kasumi-sensei cocked her head to the side, "I'm not that late."

"What? We've been waiting here for almost 3 hours!"

Kasumi-sensei slapped her forehead in realization, "Oh! I told you guys to be here by 6! Sorry, I meant 8. Whoops." she smiled, meekly.

I felt my eyebrow twitch, 'This girl...'

We watched as Kasumi-sensei rummaged in her bag. Finally, she pulled out a timer which she began toying with. After a moment, she set the timer down on one of the wooden post. "There. Timer's set for noon." She then began rummaging in her bag again. None of us said a word. We just watched her. She pulled out 2 necklaces, each with a silver bell. She then hung both necklaces around her neck.

"Your assignment is pretty simple. All you guys have to do is get these necklaces with the bells from me. You will have exactly 3 hours to get a bell. But if guys can't, then..." Kasumi-sensei began tapping her cheek with her finger, wracking her brain for something, "I got it. If you guys can't get these bells away from me, then you'll go without lunch. You guys will be tied to those wooden posts and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

What?

Kenji and Minato got into fighting stances, ready to begin. Kasumi-sensei held up her hand as a sign that she wasn't finished. " There's more. To make this a bit more challenging, one of you 3 will be held captive. That captive must figure out how to escape and avoid all the traps I've spent hours setting up. The other team members can help try to set the captive free. Here's the catch though, even if you managed to set your captured team-mate free but didn't manage to get the bells, you fail. If you do manage to get the bells but failed to set your captured team-mate free, you fail. If an individual manages to get a hold on one of the bells, that person passes and if the captured team-mate manages to escape and gets a bell, she or he passes. The other two fail and will be sent back to the academy." Kasumi-sensei smiled.

I stared incredulously at my sensei. Is she kidding? Gone was the cheery 16 year old teenager and now stood infront of us is a full fledge shinobi. Honest, firm and ruthless. Doesn't give a...

"So, ready to start?" Kasumi-sensei asked.

"Wait. Who's gonna be the captive?" I asked.

In a flash, Kasumi-sensei was gone and now behind me. Her hand on my shoulder, "Why thanks you Hitomi for volunteering."

Huh?

It was like a whiplash. I was standing in the open training ground, with my fellow team-mates and sensei. Next second, I was in somewhere in the woods. Danging upside down from a tree branch. Ofcourse, my first thought was too scream, which I did.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Normal**

From a distance, a scream was heard. Kasumi-sensei smiled. "Ready?" she asked the two boys infront of her.

Both boys firmly nodded their heads. Already in positions.

"And start!"

In a flash, both boys jumped in the trees, into the woods. Kasumi smirked to herself before running off in too.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Thoughts please. **


	3. Chapter 3

** BlackThorne2129 here! So, how was the last chapter? **

** I really wanted the test to be different bit still simillar to the bell test team 7 did. I quite enjoyed writing the last chapter. **

** Well then, on to the story**

** Hugs and kisses 3 **

** Btw's, Blackthorne2129 does NOT own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Chapter 3**

**Normal**

Kasumi stood, dead centre of the field, observing. The amethyst beauty smiled, 'They've hidden well.' Although she could still sense her young students, she had to give props, "First thing a ninja must learn is to conceal their movements and hide effectively." she said, knowing well that the 2 boys can hear her.

Meanwhile, deeper in the forest, a fuming Hitomi, still dangling from the tree branch growled in pure frustration. The girl had to admit, her sensei was good at setting traps. After spending about 10 minutes cutting freeing herself from that thick rope, she was free. Though, it didn't take 5 steps for her to get caught in another trap.

Sighing, Hitomi pulled a kunai knife out of her weapon pouch and proceeded to cut herself out of the thick rope, again.

Minato slowly descended out from the lake. Ofcourse, soaking wet. Dropping on his knees, he started hacking out water. Trying to make the first move, Minato planned to sneak behind Kasumi and attack. Though, looks like the sensei had caught on to what he was gonna do before he even took action. Swiftly turning around, Kasumi took a step to the side as Minato pounced. Completely missing, the poor boy landed in the lake.

Kasumi turned to look at the soaking wet boy, "Think before you attack Minato. " The sensei turned on her heels to leave but found that she couldn't. A pair of hands had grabbed her ankles. Using brute strength with the help of flexibility, Minato pushed himself into a handstand, one hand steadying himself on the ground, another still clasp tightly around his sensei's ankles. He swung his legs, aiming for the head. "Gotcha!"

"Got what?" Kasumi smirked. Using her hands, Kasumi stopped Minato's kick just in time. Focusing chakra into the palms of her hands, she pushed the boy away, sending him flying into the air. Minato quickly regained composure, flipped himself over and gracefully landed on his feet. "Great!" the boy cursed.

Kasumi smiled, "Time's for the first lesson. First up is Taijutsu, or as some other people call it, hand-to-hand combat."

Minato chuckled to himself before charging again.

Kenji remained hidden in the bushes, watching as Minato and Kasumi-sensei went head-to-head. Ofcourse, he could charge in there and help Minato out but he decided not to. He wanted to observe his sensei's fighting style first before charging. As Iruka-sensei said in one of his many lectures, It's always best to gather as much information about your opponent before charging head on.

The young Uchiha watched as Minato went in again for another punch. Swinging his right arm, he was heading straight for Kasumi's head, which she blocked. Using his right leg, Minato tried again, aiming for the head. Kasumi caught onto the boys' actions and blocked the attack. Then, the amethyst beauty realized what a mistake she just made. Now, an upside down Minato smirked. Using his free arm, he reached for the bells around the sense's neck.

_Cling!_

Minato was only able to touch the bells before Kasumi pushed him away. Minato landed on the ground safely. The young boy wiped away the sweat around his forehead. Kasumi stared intently at the Hokage's son, ' This kid... he's good.'

Kenji stared at his bestfriend who also happens to be his greatest rival. Taijutsu definitely is Minato's greatest strength. Though it seems that Kasumi-sensei was just a smudge better, and faster.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hitomi looked around her surroundings cautiously. No way did she want to get caught in another one of her sensei's traps. But, she needed to hurry and find Kasumi-sensei. She needed to get a bell. Obviously Kenji and Minato weren't here to help her. She needed to do this herself.

Kunai Knife still in hand, Hitomi made her way around the forest. Keeping her guard on high alert.

A tiny creak could be heard. Odd. Hitomi looked around her surroundings. There weren't anything suspicious. Except for an odd feeling in her ankles. She looked down, "Oh No!" Hitomi jumped away just in time as a barrage of weapons came shooting at her from the bushes. Using her Kunai, Hitomi tried to deflect as much as she can. A Kunai managed to whizz by her left shoulder, leaving a cut behind which started to bleed. Fortunately for her, the cut wasn't that deep. Unfortunately, another barrage off weapons came from the other side of the bushes. Hitomi quickly jumped into the tree branch. Attaching weapons to wires and placing them around knowing Hitomi could step on it was a pretty smart idea. Also, the kunai knife that had whizzed by Hitomi had released the other trap. The girl didn't think she could handle being completely surrounded by traps. Deciding to keep it safe, Hitomi decided to travel up now.

' So far, so good.' Hitomi thought. Travelling Up was a great idea. Sure Kasumi had covered the whole ground with booby-traps but she didn't think to put that much traps up.

With the travelling issue solved, Hitomi had just one problem. Finding her way around the area. The poor girl was lost. Wandering aimlessly for minutes, jumping from one tree to another, Hitomi decided to stop and rest for a bit. "What now?" the blonde girl asked herself. Hitomi sighed. From a distance, the faint sound of weapons clashing together were heard. Feeling a sudden jolt of energy, Hitomi took of towards the area where the sound care from.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Minato grabbed his hair in frustration. Giving it a tug, Minato winced at the pain. Slowly, he released his grip on his hair. The boy couldn't believe that he had been tricked that easily. Although, from the bushes, Kenji scoffed, ofcourse Minato would fall for such an obvious trick.

The blonde boy had noticed something shiny on the ground. He smiled and gave a little victory dance. He had gotten to his sensei using his awesome moves, making her drop one bell. Crouching down to pick it up, Minato had someone pulled the ground from under his feet, making him fall into the deep hole Kasumi had prepared. Before falling, Minato accidentally lost the bell in his hands, sending it flying to Kasumi's hand.

Hitomi had watched the whole scene. She felt her eye twitching. ' Classic Minato.' the girl thought. Looks like a battle had began. Minato looked worn and a tad tired while Kasumi-sensei barely had a scratch on her. Hitomi looked around the area, trying to see if she could find the young Uchiha. No doubt he was here somewhere.

" TKasumi watched as Minato struggled to get out of the deep hole. The amethyst beauty hung the necklace around her neck.

While the sensei was distracted, Kenji decided that this was the time to attack. Pulling kunai knifes and shuriken from his weapon pouch, he sent the weapons, aiming straight at Kasumi-sensei.

The 16 year old screamed. Minato was so startled by the sudden shriek that he stumbled backwards and nearly fell in the hole again. "What the hell Kenji! You went too far!" The blonde boy yelled. He stared at his sensei's fallen body. But, it wasn't a body, it was a log. She had tricked them! She knew full well that Kenji was anticipating to do and made her escape. Minato felt a twinge of envy for his sensei, she was awesome.

Kenji took of running, ' She knows where I am. Gotta run, I gotta hide.'

"So that's where he's been hiding." Kasumi smiled. She had been waiting for the boy to make his move. Finally, he did. Too bad for him though, Kasumi had already knew what he was planning to do.

Minato realized something that almost made his head explode in anger. "So all this time I've been fighting a clone!" He ten fell back in the hole.

Hitomi could follow Kenji, but she didn't. Deciding to come out of hiding, Hitomi ran to help her friend. "Here." the blonde girl held out her arm. "Hitomi!" Minato gladly accepted the help. "Where have you been?" Minato asked. " I was lost in the woods, where no one came to save me!" Hitomi slapped the young boy's arm. Minato winced in plain. "Sorry. We have about an hour left to get a bell. We need to move fast." Hitomi nodded in agreement. The two young ninjas took off, speeding in the woods.

' Where could he have gone?' Hitomi asked herself. She had seperated from Minato, looking for Kenji instead. What if he had been captured by Kasumi. No, she couldn't let that happen. Hitomi stopped running. There, a few feet away from her stood Kasumi-sensei herself. The blonde girl jumped into the bushes. "Phew, I'm safe."

"Boo!" Someone yelled from behind. Hitomi's blood froze. Oh No. The blonde slowly turned her head around and came face to face with a smiling Kasumi. Hitomi gasped and jumped away from her sensei. "Looks like you managed to escape all my traps." Kasumi's hands started forming hand signs for a jutsu Hitomi didn't know. First though that came to her mind was to run. Except she couldn't. One look in her sensei's eyes and she was trapped. It was just mesmerizing. A gust of wind kicked in, blowing both the kunoichi's hair. Hitomi felt herself getting sleepy, sleepier. "Sweet dreams." Kasumi said before the young girl fell to the ground, asleep.

Hitomi woke with a start. The sensation around her didn't right. "What happened?" the girl asked herself. She felt wobbly, ready to collapse any second. But why can't she? "Hitomi." A voice grumbled. The voice dripped with pain and anger. Hitomi slowly turned around. Her eyes went wide, tears threatening to spill out. "Dad." Hitomi chocked out. There he was, Kiba Inuzuka, head member of the Inuzuka clan, beaten, stabbed, punched and kicked. Weapons sticking out from his back. Blood dripping down his head, Mouth, arms, legs, almost everywhere. All Hitomi could do was stand there. She wanted to run to her dad and help him out but she couldn't. Her feet were glued to the ground. She couldn't move either. She had no choice but to watch her father practically die in front of her.

She couldn't take it anymore. An ear- splitting scream erupted from her. Her knees finally gave out and she blacked out.

Kasumi smiled meekly, "Guess I over did it a bit."

Kenji, a few feet away heard the scream, ' Sounded like Hitomi.'

"Shinobi techniques part 2, genjutsu or as people call it, the illusion jutsu. Hitomi studied it but couldn't figure it out." Kasumi laughed. The amethyst beauty was currently sitting on a tree branch, scouting out for her students. The sensei jumped off, landing with a soft _thud! _

Kenji clicked his tongue, "Genjutsu, just simple mind control. No surprise that he got Hitomi there." The Young Uchiha turned to face his sensei, "But I'm not like Minato or Hitomi. Get ready for a serious fight."

Kasumi smirked. This kid has guts and a big ego. "Show me what you got kid." Both got into fighting stances, ready to fight.

Kenji decided to strike first. The dark haired boy pulled weapons from his pouch and send them whizzing straight to Kasumi. The sensei effortlessly jumped out of the way. Too bad for her, Kenji had a surprise. Kasumi felt the ground starting to cave in, "Oh no." Pumping chakra to the soles of her feet, Kasumi quickly jumped out of the way.

"Trying to get me with such easy traps. So childish." Kasumi smirked.

Kenji gritted his teeth. He'll show her. Lifting his arms out, Kenji started doing hand signs to a jutsu Kasumi was well known off. "Horse. Tiger. Fire style, fire ball jutsu!"

Kasumi's eyes widened in shock, "No way. Genin can't do fire jutsus. It takes tons of chakra!"

Sure enough, fire came shooting out of the young Uchiha's mouth, like a continuous flamethrower. Pride filled the Uchiha's insides. Now, he got her. Although, unknown to Kenji, Kasumi had quickly escape before the flames had engulfed her.

Slowly, the continuous flame thrower began to falter and disappear. What was left of a green patch of grass is now an ugly crater on the grounds' surface.

Kenji's eyes widened, What! " Where'd she go? Above Me? Behind?" Kenji looked around frantically, searching for his sensei before she gets him.

A hand shot out from a ground, forming a tight grip around his ankle. "Where? I went where you least expected me."

Kenji yelped in pain and shock as the hand pulled him into the ground.,leaving only his head visible. Kasumi, who is now out of the ground, giggled at her dark haired student. "It's called Head Hunter Jutsu. Which brings me to the third Shinobi Technique. Ninjutsu. My favourite out of the three."

Kasumi gave Kenji a sweet smile before she poofed away.

Kenji gritted his teeth in frustration, "Great." the young Uchiha grumbled to himself.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Minato stumbled back into the clearing. He had spent almost half an hour searching for Kasumi or atleast one of his team members. But no such luck. Where were they? They had less an hour to get a bell or it's back to the academy for them.

Minato patted his grumbling tummy. Damn that Kasumi-sensei. She had purposely told them to eat light just to torture them. Minato was starving. His pale blue eyes wandered around the place. From the wooden posts they were gonna be tied to if they didn't get a bell and the Kunai shaped memorial stone. Wait, there was something sitting on the stone. Minato's eyes widened. He knew what those wear. Boxed lunches.

The young boy felt himself smile. Minato run to make sure his eyes weren't playing games on him. Yup they were real. Minato took a seat, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and clapped his hands in glee. He checked around to make sure the coast was clear. Deciding there was no one to bust him, "It's chow time!"

Minato heard someone cleared their throat. He felt his blood, brain and everything else froze. "Just what are you doing?" Kasumi asked. Minato slowly turned his head around. There stood his sensei, a hand on her hip and an evil and ticked smile on her lips. "Um... I was just kidding sensei."

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes. Huh? "Where am I?" The young girl asked herself. Finally, it all came to her. Her dad, almost dying. Wait, something was off. Hitomi realized that her dad was off on a mission. Hitomi gritted her teeth, " Damn her." She had tricked her. With an illusion. Hitomi pulled herself up. Realization dawned on to the young girl. How long was she out?

Without a though, Hitomi took off into the woods. She needed to find Kasumi and get a bell. Or it's back to the academy for her.

Kenji dusted off the dirt from his clothes. Finally, he had gotten himself out. Realizing that he only had a very little amount of time to get a bell, Kenji took off into the woods.

Kenji was running too fast that he knocked something, or someone down. The poor victim landed on the ground with a loud thud, and Kenji on top. The Young Uchiha stared into Hitomi's big amber eyes. His thoughts quickly went back to the night where they had graduated. Where they were at the party. Where he kissed her. Kenji didn't really know why he kissed her. Guess it was a matter of pride. If Minato found out nothing that happened, he would tease him to no end. Not that he didn't enjoy kissing Hitomi. "Um, Kenji." Hitomi stammered, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. More than anything, Hitomi wanted to get up. It's not just because her head was throbbing in pain but because Kenji was an inch close to her lips. She could feel his breathing.

Realization dawned into Kenji, "Oh right." The young Uchiha pulled himself up then helped his fellow team-mate.

The two stared at each other. Onyx with Amber. " Did you get a bell?" Hitomi asked. Kenji shook his head no.

Just like that. The timer went off. The sound echoed through the woods. Both kids stayed quiet. Kenji snuck a peek at Hitomi. Her face was a perfect example of pure disappointment. Though her eyes were clouded with a jumble of emotions. Angry and Sad for not getting a bell in time. Glad that this was all over and ashamed at herself for failing. Kenji had found out Hitomi's weakness. Her eyes. With just a glance at her big golden orbs, you could easily tell what she's feeling. Though, her eyes were also one of her best features. With just looking at them, you get mesmerize. It was hypnotic.

The two silently headed back to the clearing.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kasumi stared her three students. Not one of them muttered a word. Kenji and Hitomi sat on opposite sides beside Minato who was tied to the wooden post. His punishment for dis-obeying the rules. Kasumi sighed, "Well, this was a disappointment."

No one said a word. Hitomi glanced away from her sensei's gaze. She didn't want to see the look disappointment painted on her sense's face.

"Well, I have decided NOT to send you guys back to the academy."

Huh? Minato's eyes lit up in excitement. " Really! So then we all-"

Kasumi nodded her head, "That's right, I've decided to drop you three out of the program. Permanently!"

"What!" Hitomi screeched. No way. " Why?" The young girl asked, making a big mistake when she glanced at her sensei.

You couldn't see any traces of the bubbly and cheery teenager. It was masked with pure grim and anger. Towards them. " Because, you guys don't think like ninjas. You think like kids. You think this is all just a joke. Did you ever stopped and think about why we put you in three man squads?"

" I don't know what you mean?" Minato asked.

Kasumi scoffed, " I mean, that you three never realized what the whole point of this activity is. You didn't even come close."

" What it's about?" Hitomi asked, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

" Yes. That's what determines weather you pass or fail."

Minato has had it, " What it's about? Well we don't know! We weren't the ones who came up with the rules!"

Kasumi chuckled, like she couldn't believe how stupid these kids were. " Use your head. Three people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

Kenji finally spoke up, " How are we suppose to know."

"Oh my god. It's so basic. Teamwork!"

Hitomi looked baffled, " Us working together?"

Kasumi nodded her head. " Yes. That's what I mean. I'm betting that from the beginning, the three of you realized that this exercise was tough. Too many rules and so many obstacles. I purposely did that. I purposely made one team member incapacitated. I was hoping that the remaining two would think and go save their team-mate but no, they didn't give a damn. They just went on and attacked. Completely forgot about their fallen team-mate. If this was a real ninja mission, then Hitomi would have been long dead."

Minato and Kenji looked away, she had a point there.

Hitomi glanced at the two bells dangling around Kasumi's neck. " Wait. You set it up with three people but with two bells. If the three of us had worked together and did manage to get the bells, then only two of us could have passed. Then that could lead to more conflict."

Kasumi smiled softly, though not a happy one. " Exactly. I also purposely pitted you against each other. I was hoping to see if you could over come that and put the them ahead of your self. Any true shinobi should have a natural knack for teamwork. For the three of you, that thought didn't even crossed your mind."

" Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Ofcourse having individual skills key but team work is the most essential and most important element. A true shinobi understands that. When an individual puts themselves ahead of the squad, this could lead to failure and death."

In a flash, Kenji was pinned to the ground with Kasumi as the attacker. A kunai knife pointed to his neck. " Hitomi, kill Minato now of Kenji dies."

Hitomi looked back and forth between one of her closest friends and her crush. A panicked look on her face. " What!"

Kasumi withdrew the Kunai back, " see, this is what happens in missions. Someone takes a hostage and you've got an impossible decision to make. Someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line." Kasumi released the young Uchiha. She then walked towards the Kunai shaped rock. " Do you guys know what this it?"

" It's a memorial stone." Hitomi answered. Whenever she came to the training grounds, it wasn't for training. It was to visit the memorial stone.

" That's right. All the names engraved on this stone are heroes of this village. Some of my closest friends names' are engraved on this stone." Kasumi glanced down, hoping to hide her sadness.

Hitomi knew all about the memorial stone. The name of her own mother was engraved on it. It was near the tip of the Kunai Knife. Next to the legendary sannin, Jiraiya.

Kasumi sighed, " I'll give you guys another chance. You will have 2 hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But, Minato doesn't get any. It's his punishment for cheating. If the two of you break the rules and feed him, then it's back to the academy. "

Kasumi handed Kenji and Hitomi each a boxed lunch.

Minato stared at his team-mates. His stomach grumbling and his mouth watering. Damn that Kasumi. " You know what! I don't care If I don't get any lunch! I don't need it! I've got lots of energy..." Minato's stomach grumbled again.

Kenji stared at his best bud. He sighed, " Here." He shot the boxed lunch towards Minato. " What? Kenji, don't." Hitomi objected, " You know what Kasumi-sensei said. Minato can't gave any lunch. If we do, we'll get sent back to the academy."

" Well, she's not here right now. Just hurry up and eat Minato before we get caught." Kenji said.

Swallowing her fears, Hitomi nodded her head. " He's right. You won't be much of a use if you're just gonna be lagging and bringing us down." She picked up her chopsticks with a piece of fried shrimp trapped between. " Here. Open up." Minato did as he was told and opened his mouth. Hitomi placed the food on his tongue.

Minato felt like crying. His friends were risking their chances of becoming a genin just to feed him. " Yum." Minato smiled as he swallowed.

" Just what do you think you're doing?" A powerful voice said behind them. All three froze. Oh No. " Well?" Kasumi asked again. Dark thick clouds began covering the clear sky.

" Well, Well-" Hitomi stammered, " Well what?" Kasumi narrowed her eyes, " You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for your punishment." Kasumi began forming hand signs.

"You said, you said that there were three of us!" Minato yelled, " So?" Kasumi asked. " You said that there were three of us, that's why Kenji and Hitomi decided to give me their lunch."

" We're all on this squad and we're all on it together." Kenji said, defending Minato.

Hitomi nodded her head, " That's right! We gave him out lunch because the three of us are one!"

Kasumi chuckled, " That's it. Because the three of you are one."

The three young ninjas didn't flinch. They were all determined. Kasumi smiled, " You passed."

The three stayed quiet. What? Finally, Hitomi decided to break the silence, " What?"

Kasumi giggled, " Didn't you hear me, you passed."

" What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Minato asked.

" You are the first squad to get it. The others did exactly what I said and fell right into every trap. One more thing a true shinobi should know. Every Ninja must learn to see through deception. Congratulations. Kasumi smiled at her young students. A true smile this time. Gone was the strict teacher, now stood the bubbly 16 year old jounin.

Hitomi smiled. " Yay!"

Kenji smiled softly while Minato sniffled, " Forget about how you were tough and mean. You're actually really cool."

" This exercise is complete. Team 12 will start their first mission tomorrow." Kasumi winked. " Come on, I'll walk you guys home."

Kenji and Hitomi got up and followed their sensei. " Hey! I knew you would do this! You guys forgot to untie me!" Minato yelled.

" Oh, sorry there Minato." Kasumi smiled sheepishly then ran back to untie the fuming boy.

** So, how was it. Some of the " scenes" are from the original episode. I loved it so decided to include those into the chapter. Though please? **

** Hugs and Kisses 3 **

** BlackThorne219 **


End file.
